neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Scrying
Scrying is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. It is one of the four basic abilities possessed by witches and warlocks. However, Leonardo Wyatt has also used this power when he was an Elder. Description All one has to do is hold the scrying crystal pendant over a map of the area where it is thought the lost person or object will be. The more violent and vigorous the swing of the pendant, the closer you are to the object on the map coordinates, like a "warm or cold" method of looking for something i.e. the more vigorous the swings the "warmer" one is. The pendant will eventually pinpoint the exact location of the object or person by pulling down on to a spot on the map after a certain amount of time. For a scry to pinpoint the exact location of something, usually an item of that person or demon is needed, such as clothes or blood. Piper used the eyes of a snake to scry for Saleel, a reptile demon, so it is assumed that the object can also be related to the thing you are scrying for. Scrying is one of the four basic powers a witch/warlock has. Elders can also use this power. Amethyst is said to work best as the most powerful scrying substance. (This is probably taken from the real life idea that amethyst is a substance that can heavily augment one's psychic abilities, or, in this case, magical abilities.) Alternate Methods In Season 4, the Charmed Ones come into contact with a Zen Master and his student/daughter An Ling. The latter tells the Charmed Ones that her father could use a surface of water as a looking glass into other worlds. This seems very similar to the real world method of scrying and may be the Zen Master's version of it, especially as An Ling said it was a power and one she could learn as well as her father. In the Season 6 episode, The Power of Three Blondes, the Stillman Sisters use a bowl and some sort of powder/liquid substance to scry for and spy on the Charmed Ones. In Season 8, a new witch named Billie learned to scry with her computer using a GPS on-screen map and a large quartz crystal attached to her mouse, moving it over the mousepad to move it around the on-screen map. When the target was located, the on-screen map would put a red square over the area and the crystal would stick fast. List of Users ;Original power *The Charmed Ones *Witches *Warlocks *The Elders *The Source's Heir *Xin Jing ;Artifacts/Locations *Heart of Kandrakar ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *The Mage (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Nerissa Crossnic (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Cassidy Chacon (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Yan Lin (as re-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and as the Oracle) *Wilhelmina Vandom (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Matthew Olsen (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Himerish (as ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and as ex-Oracle) *N'ghala (as ex-Oracle) *Phobos Escanor (as ex-Oracle) *Lilith Book of Shadows *''Scrying for something lost'' *''Scrying For Other Objects'' Spells Scrying Spell In season 5, Paige Matthews created a spell to cause a scrying crystal to reveal the last location that was magically divined via scrying: :Scrying secrets come to me, :Drop again so I might see. Bowl Divination Spell In Season 6, Mabel Stillman used a spell to spy on the Halliwell sisters with the use of a scrying bowl. :Give me sight, through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces, I revile. Notes and Trivia * Scrying was first used by the Halliwell sisters in "That Old Black Magic". * Warlocks cannot be found via scrying, unless they possess a power stolen from a witch. * Billie Jenkins developed a new way of scrying, with a larger crystal and a laptop. * In the early seasons of scrying (2, 3, 4 and 5), a magnet was put under the map and the point of the crystal was magnetised. The actors had to lower the crystal at a certain point and it would land on the area the magnet was put under. The magnets weren't used after these seasons, causing the crystal to drop and slide over the map sometimes (most noticeably in season 8). * "Innocents Lost" is the first comic issue to feature scrying. * A target can use a strand of hair or blood to alert the one scrying for them and lead them away, evident by the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror, who used her hair to lead Piper away from Halliwell Manor. *Scrying was a recurring element throughout the original series, however the method used in the new series differs slightly. In the original series, the most common method was to hold a crystal pendant over a map in order to find a lost person or object. Another method in the original series, which Zen Masters used, was to use a surface of water as a looking glass in order to find people or objects. The method in the reboot series appears to combine the two. *Charity Callahan was shown using this ability, despite having been stripped of her powers. See Also *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Sensing Category:Powers